


The Dreamer and The Wanderer

by Teachou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Violence, eruri - Freeform, thief!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teachou/pseuds/Teachou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In a fortress, somewhere placed in between mountains with a view over it's village, another wealthy and important king  was killed. He hadn't even had time to call out for his guards in a pitiful attempt to survive before rivers of blood ran down his chest from his splitted throat. Soon after, his body had collapsed as if his legs were made of fragile sticks, he was dead before he hit the floor that was covered in his very own blood. The authority he had held fell like autumn leaves, and other kingdoms braced themselves for the cold truth, it wasn't just one man that had fallen into this fate, but many, and it would be more. They wouldn't be able to stop him, atleast that's what he and they thought, until someone special appeared.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Levi is an infamous thief fighting against authority and meets a wealthy blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lone Castle

**Author's Note:**

> This if my first fanfic so it was scary to post it omg, and it's supposed to be multi chaptered, English is neither my native language so I apologize for any mistakes.. I don't know how I'll survive this aHAHAH  
> But thanks to Iin-desuyo on tumblr who have been a betareader and helped me!  
> You can contact me on levi-teachou.tumblr.com if you have questions or something C:

It was thrilling, how frightened gasps erupted from the crowd as some of the higher-up's men announced the newest, living threat. It had killed the wealthy ones like a plague, some from their neighbouring villages were already clarified dead a few weeks ago. The thief was apparently a wanderer, one who was told to possess the power of stealth. He appeared as a mere shadow and dissolved like a ghost, something non-existing, like his rank would be if he ever dared to lay down his daggers. No one knew his name. 

That's what he heard as he passed the group of citizens, consumed by a dark cloak that hid his rather short stature and set of weapons, covering him from the rain. Almost invisible, he blended in with the occupied crowd, sliding away without a notice. It wasn't unexpected though, he was good at erasing traces.  


The loud obstacle caused by hundreds of voices and a few shouts was soon to be toned out and thereafter gone as he got out of the town and to the end of the village, but it was never silent. 

Horses and wagons who passed by regularly created a constant noise, and in the background he could hear laughter and vociferously conversations held by naive, uninfluenced drunkards. The village didn't have anything valuable to be a target worth the consequenses it may cost.  


~-~

As the day had came close to an end he had sought shelter under one of the pine trees that colored large parts of the mountains in a deep, dark green, the peaks, where they couldn't reach was covered in snow. From behind crimson clouds, the sunlight barely touched the village he had visited earlier. It was a beautiful view, the hills was decorated with rivers and forests, but what caught his attention was a lonely, small castle placed in the open fields. 

Levi walked out of the tree's protection as the rain slowly subdued, to get a better sight of the possible target. The stone building was lit up by the scarlet light, looking almost divine as if he was fated to meet it, not that he usually was one of those who believed in such things. However, it was easy to figure out that someone lived there. The paddock was occupied with a few animals, probably horses, and the castle was lit up inside. Apparently someone independent, as it was placed far away from the towns. Perhaps it was an old king, or just a wealthy family, someone with valuable things atleast considering they managed to keep a place like that in shape.  
  
It was a good target.  
  
He hadn't stolen anything in days, and he didn't have many coins left, they had been used to buy new armor, food and weapons. He needed it more than them. His silver eyes kept a firm gaze at the castle, as he moved towards it. A cold wind passed by as he did, almost whispering warningly into his ears. He didn't believe them; the words, or rather, he didn't want to. It was his subconsciousness telling him that he would be caught and killed if he continued, and it seemed quite realistic as he wasn't overconfident in his actions, but he couldn't quit and he wouldn't. Starvation and forced submissiveness was something that awaited him if he did, and he would do anything to escape such a cruel fate. Only egoistic idiots held authority in these lands, and who knows what they would do with it. They didn't deserve anything else than the death they caused their people.  
  


It was night by the time he reached the castle. As he approached, one of the horses, a dark one, had noticed him. The creature made a low sound as it moved slowly towards the wooden fence in curiosity. It hadn't been loud enough to catch anyone's attention. Levi looked over at the building in front of him again, it really was larger than he had expected it to be. His first goal was to get through the open window at the second floor as the bedrooms usually found place there, the target, or targets seemed to be awake as there was still light emitting from the windows downstairs. He leapt towards the wall and jumped as he got close enough, it was bulky as it was made of stone and created great opportunities to climb, for those who possessed abnormal agility like himself atleast. 

The window was in his reach in no time, he climbed through it and into the room quietly. It was outstanding, and luckily enough the room he had seeked. Even through the darkness he could make out the furniture, which was in highest quality, and of course expensive. The walls was decorated with paintings, one of the largest was the portrait of a king with a golden crown that almost shone even in the weakest light from the moon. In silence, he moved towards the small chest of drawers beside the bed. He opened the first, but found nothing of value, it was just filled with amounts of unsent or opened letters. The second one was full of scrap, but some few coins which he stuffed in his pockets, and the third was empty. Levi reached for the fourth and managed to see the form of a book, and weak letters of it's name when he heard steps from below, and closer they got as the sound moved upwards to his current floor.  


It often came to this. He had two choices; either get through the window in attempt to escape or kill the target. It would be difficult to get away though, considering they had horses. Therefore, he chose the latter as usual. The heavy, intimidating sound got closer and he prepared his knives as the door slowly creaked up. Shivers went down his spine at the sight that met him, in the entrance was nothing else than a empty, dark hall. 

His victims was usually the kind who would stand there dumbfounded or attack him with a weapon in fear and panic, or not notice him at all. He moved towards the hall carefully and with as much silence as he could afford. No matter how many humans he had killed, it was still frightening. Even if they were greedy, selfish kings. He did what he thought was right in matter to survive, both for himself and for the sake of other people that was influenced by the authority.

It felt like his heart wanted to escape his chest as he closed the distance between him and the door, but he continued to keep his calm composure. His knives ready to tear past anything willing to oppose them. With a few more steps he was standing in the center of the hall, completely out of the room and not able to see anything as it was pitch black, no windows or any source of light to help him. 

A low, creaking sound behind him caused him to turn around. With that, another sound shattered the silence like glass, a loud thump caused by a leap. Again, it was behind his back. The target had thrown something in the opposing direction to distract him. Levi spinned around and met the shadow with his daggers, only to be opposed by a shrieking metal sound. A blade. The force of the sword that met him was powerful, and made him unintentionally step back as he cursed. 

They tumbled like that until he led the way back into the bedroom again, the light from the windows revealing his opponent. It was a tall, muscular, but young man with blonde hair. He didn't look frightened at all, it was almost like he was used to this. Intelligence was shown in his steel blue eyes, a strategist. 

Levi threw one of his daggers at him, aiming for his throat but only managing to barely cause a wound since it was almost dodged. He was again met by the sword, this time with another purpose. The man didn't aim for his body even though he was more vulnerable as he had lost the other dagger, and instead he felt a firm grip on his shoulder as the sword hit and threw away his last knife. Before he knew it he was pinned between the larger body and the floor, his wrists captured firmly by the man's hand while the other threw away the sword. He was stronger than any opponent he had fought. 

Levi wasn't done, and continued to fight, trashing behind the obviously stronger male. He did whatever he could do; tried to uselessly escape the man's grip and kick him, which only received him his lower body pinned. The blonde was quiet until he went limp of exhaustion, and as that happened, he asked; 

'' Your name? '', his voice was deep and nonchalant. 

Levi only stared back at him with narrowed eyes, which only caused him pain as the blonde tightened his grip. The man spoke again. 

'' I suggest you admit defeat and answer me unless broken wrists is a goal of yours. '' 

Of course he felt a sense of defeat, admitting it was another thing however, but he would rather answer than push his limits any further. 

'' Levi. '' 

He finally spoke, and the blonde frowned slightly.

'' You don't have a surname? '' 

Levi kept his stare at him, his annoyingly blue eyes, before his tilted his head to the side and nodded to the sword. Ignoring his question. 

'' Are you going to kill me or not? '' 

At that, the blonde only smiled, before he loosened the grip at his wrists and dragged him up with himself. The man grabbed his chin gently and took a closer look at his face. 

'' Do you want to die? Is that the reason why you broke into my house? '' 

He jerked away from the grip irritated. 

'' It doesn't need a mastermind to know the answer. I tried to take something from you that you obviously have enough of, something you probably didn't even need. '' 

Rage starting to build up inside of him again, they were all the same, and the man's smile only made him want to carve out his heart while he was still alive. 

'' You're all egoistic bastards who literally drowns in wealth, it disgusts me. How you can wear that smile of yours while you're the reason people die of malnutrition. You're all living inside of your own world, neither caring or noticing what you're causing. '', his voice was reflected with his glare, cold as the ice. 

The reaction that met him was rather surprising, the blonde's eyes almost gleamed with interest. 

'' That's a rather harsh thing to say to someone you've just met, huh? '', 

He said, and let go of his wrists completely. It was a mystery if it was because of dumbfounded trust or because in belief that he would win if he tried to attack again. 

'' However, I agree with you. ''

Levi couldn't figure him out, he was special. He wasn't like most of them. 

'' What's your name? '', he asked. 

The blonde still held his smile. 

'' Erwin Smith. '', he simply answered.


	2. The Knight, The Dragon and The King

_Erwin Smith._ He had heard that name before, but he couldn't pinpoint from where or when. It was known atleast, and didn't carry a pleasant atmosphere as most of the rumored and popular names belonged to kings or queens. Levi wouldn't doubt a second that Erwin appertained to the upper class atleast, considering his wealth and apperance. He looked like someone who had walked straight through a portal from a fairytale and into this pathetic world. 

'' Who are you ? '', Levi straightened his back, as his gaze switched from Erwin to the painting of the man and back again. '' A king ? '', he suggested. It couldn't possibly be the pictured man as he was way older, but it was still some resemblance, like their glaucous blue eyes and strong, sharp bone structure. They both seemed to carry a great amount of authority in their stare. 

The smile slowly faded away, and for a moment the man's face was contored with conflicted feelings, before a cold mask slipped upon his face again quickly. He didn't answer, not with words, and instead stared at him. It was true that his name was known, but the person wasn't, not at all. He had never met someone like this before. 

Erwin took a few steps towards him, and in return he moved backward at the same pace. Just as sudden, the man stopped. Levi continued to go, in order to test his reaction, but got nothing in return. It seemed he had made up his mind. To let him go. The blonde just stood there, silently, his eyes never flinching away from his grey ones, and with his collected mask still present. Levi should escape now, before he suddenly changed his mind, but as fast as he was it shouldn't be a big challence. Not if he made a move quickly.

He turned around to the open window and landed on the thick stone frame with his foot before he leapt out to get down on the grass below, flexibly with control of balance almost like a cat. Neither did he stop or look back. 

The sky was slightly lighter, a weak color of peach penetrated the darker clouds and revealed the arise of the sun that hid behind the horizon. He passed by the ebony horse, who again neighed as it stood there, accompanied by a ivory coloured one. Levi ran, escaping from the mystical man and these strange feelings he had brought upon him. If he looked back, he would meet his stare. He could still feel his blue eyes, sharp like spears. 

In the window at the second floor Erwin looked at the shadow that vanished into the dark scenery, he didn't flinch his eyes off his figure until his silhuette disappeared into the forest. A heavy, metallic clang brimmed the room as the blonde slipped his sword down in a weaponholder, placed in the corner of the room. He leant down to pick up the thief's daggers and looked at them, seeing his own reflection in it's pure blade. Lonely eyes was staring back at him, '' No, I'm not. '', he murmured silently as his gaze moved towards the now empty fields.

 

¤-~¤~-¤

 

The sun shone brightly at a cloudless sky as he had arrived in yet another village, one placed by a dark lake and surrounded by great hills. The towns was full of people and merchants, along with musicians that played at flutes, bagpipes and violins.

His reason for coming here was for their weapons, or a particular weaponsmith actually. He had bought his old daggers from him many years ago, and planned to do so again, if he managed to reach him that is. It was far too crowdy for his liking. Levi sighed and squeezed through the herd of humans, some didn't even see him due to his height, and it made it a bit more difficult, but in the end he reached him. 

The stand was filled with swords, daggers, shields and almost everything categorized as a weapon. It smelled of leather and metal. The merchant was a large man with a few wrinkles and enormous, dark beard. It stood a girl by his side, a assistant and probably his daughter since they shared the same hair colour and eyes. With a glance over their weapons, Levi picked up one that especially caught his interest. It was a dark blade with it's grip and cross-guard carved in celtic dragon patterns. 

He had never owned a sword before, but something made him inspired to purchase one. Believe it or not: It was because of Erwin, he couldn't fucking get him out of his head. It wasn't in any romantic way, of course not, but he was certainly attached to him in a way he couldn't describe. He had never been in love with anyone, and wouldn't priotize to get in a relationship either.

Tossing away the though, he also picked up a dagger, bow and arrows as he had coins left to do so, and gave it to the man that didn't even count them to figure it was enough. He placed the daggers in his pockets and the sword to his belt in it's leather scabbard. The short-bow and arrows found place on his back, hidden by the cloak. 

A far too tempting scent was resting in the air as he walked down the street, it had been there for a long time, and as he had got closer it felt almost heavenly. It was a stand with a large selection of vegetables, meat and bread. Levi starved, he hadn't eaten for a long time. Neither did he have coins left to purchase food either. A part of him told him to steal. He needed it, didn't he? 

He got closer to the stand, but he didn't reach far before a hand gripped his arm with strenght and pulled him backwards. 

'' Get your fucking paws off me- '', he snarled.

'' Nice weapons you got there. '', the unknown interrupted and giggled creepy right into his ear, with heavy, excited and stinky breaths that flew across his face. Not something he had expected at all, normal humans usually tended to keep a slight distance atleast. 

He swiftly turned around and gripped the hand that held him, tight and firmly, before he ripped it off and met the creeper with his sharp, narrowed eyes. It was a woman? or a man. He couldn't really tell. She or he hadn't heard of sanitation it seemed as they had oily, brown hair, even their glasses was shadowed with a thin layer of dust. He couldn't help but instinctivily make some distance between them and frown at this weird, smelly creature. She or he wasn't normal, not at all.

'' Go bath in the river before you kill someone. '', Levi said with a far too expressionless mask, '' And get the hell away from me. ''

The person however, laughed their ass of as if their hygiene wasn't a issue, but it was. Who knew what kind of insects this filthy idiot carried on their body. '' My name is Hange. '', they said and stretched their hand towards him in purpose to make a handshake as if they hadn't heard his last sentence, and as he declined, Hange's grin only grew wider.

'' I'm investigating magic, and I see you've got some quite interesting weapons, probably a few coins too. '', their brown eyes sparkled with interest at the sight of the dark blade, before she looked him in the eyes again. '' What I'm saying is that I need funds to material in order to explore it. ''

'' Magic? Such magic as your head will grow back if I chop it off ? Or the kind of spiritual magic the priests usually believe in? '', Levi answered and looked over her, '' You don't look like a priest though. ''

Again they laughed, straight from the belly. '' I'd rather say the first one, but not that kind of healing as if your limbs will grow back from out of nowhere. I mean manipulation of elements, from yet unknown powers. '', Hange's voice was suddenly more serious along with a determined expression, and they straightened their glasses. 

'' It is rare, but truly examples of it on some victims through the deceades. Some were frozen to death on a warm day, with clear symtoms caused by ice and snow, while another was found burnt to death in the cold mountains. Let's not forget about sparks either - ''

'' Don't waste my time, I have better things to do. '', he interrupted impatiently.

It received him a pout from this weird Hange, along with desperate 'wait! wait!' as he walked away. They even yelled after him in order to caugh his attention again, and calling him things such as 'midget' and other nicknames he had heard far too many times. It didn't affect him much however, since it was so obivious how desperate they seemed. 

'' I could teach you what I know! '', she hurried.

'' Don't be such a dull dwarf! '' 

It took some time, but after a while Levi managed to shake off the stinky brunette. He was about to leave through the gate when some kids ran straight across his path. The loudest of them, a green eyed one with brown hair leapt and flapped uncontrollably with his arms while he roared after a blonde brat, who screamed and didn't seem to enjoy it as much as the one chasing him. After the loudest tad was a dark haired girl who carried a stick as a weapon and acted like the hero in their game. 

Levi could almost feel a hint of jealousy, his past didn't even resemble their in a slightest. No friends, no happiness. He and his mother had spent their lives hidden in the alleys, the poorest of lowest rank. Those who didn't even exist. He hadn't received much as a child, but his mother had been very kind and gentle. She did everything she could in order to make him survive, and yet she was killed by unknown reasons. Never had she done anything against their laws, unless they saw her existence as a offense. 

He gave them a short glance and exited the village, before a high shout, a far much serious one stopped him as he had just passed the gate.

'' It's him! '' 

A heavy roar shot through the air accompanied with the clang of galopping horse hooves that hit the ground made of cobblestones. High screams and curses quickly followed as the villagers ran in panic. Some was even pushed away to make path for the guards and the underdogs of a probably dead king. Men and women clothed in armor and saddeled on horses came with spears, swords and bow and arrows in his direction. The three kids stared at him in question before they quickly got away. 

It all happened so sudden. After years they hadn't discovered him. He hadn't even been wanted as no one knew it was him, not before now. 

He ran immediately, but managed to keep his head somewhat cold and clear. His eyes quickly analyzed the best route to escape, on his left was the lake and on his right was a forest build upon a hill. Again, the latter was the best. Levi was smaller and would definietly get through the obstacle that found place in the forest better. 

They shot amounts of arrows that quickly gone to waste, as none managed to hit him. He took a sharp turn and got shelter from the trees, secured from the enemies in a short while as he moved towards the top. The guards followed quickly behind however.

The hunt continued far up the hill, he didn't have count on how many arrows that had flew past his head.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Levi gritted his teath thightly to muffle a groan, but his gaze was still straight forward. Even though his body weakened he only stopped for a for slight a second before he continued, dragging his leg behind as it was useless. He didn't have to look back to know the thing that had hit him, he could almost feel the arrow move slightly inside his leg as sticks and other obstacle managed to hit it, leaving bloody traces. 

He cursed low, multiple times. They were close. Arrows flew past him in every direction, but somehow he reached the top of the hill, still with the guards in his heels. Even though this seemed like his end he wouldn't give up, they had yet some arrows to fire in order to finish him. He continued to stumble towards the downhill, which was unexpectedly steep. 

'' Fuck. '', he snarled, but threw himself outside and down the fall. 

Stones and branches hit his legs countless times, and managed to trip him over. He heard the guard yell, giving out orders, as they had lost sight of him. A green light was shown from the grass below the very end of the hill, it wasn't far now.

Levi stood up again, walking down at a even slower pace. It only got slower until he reached the flat ground, and it made him somewhat more steady. For a short while. 

Everything was blurry. His body felt heavier as he moved clumsily, not knowing where he headed to. The pain in his leg was immense, as if it had spread through his body. Before he knew it he hit the ground. He didn't have the strenght to stand up again. 

A deep, rich and loud voice caught his attention away from his loud, hammering heartbeats. He couldn't hear the words that was spoken. Footsteps emerged, fast. They reached him. He had to run, but he couldn't. His body was lifted up from the ground, taken in strong arms that wouldn't let him escape again. And then, he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it seems like I rush everything! I'll try to slow down the pace and make the chapters longer.


	3. The Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in one year lal, I hope y'all still want to read it tho

He hadn't been able to fall asleep that night. The intruder had been unwilling to leave his mind, occupying it throught endless of hours, and as the sun finally settled to dominate the sky, after chasing away the remains of the night; he spent the day like usual. It wasn't anything that made it interesting anymore. He fed the horses, ate and did his ordinary tasks. Still with a mental company of the thief. 

The blonde man leant against the dark fence outside in his green yard. The sunlight coloured his hair in the brightest shade of gold as it hit, and warmed up the landscape before the sky would soon turn crimson again. 

He felt a weak tug at the arm of his shirt. His two horses, Cadeyrn and Elaeth stood by him, seeking his attention while his mind had been somewhere else. 

'' I should've taken you out more, shouldn't I? '', Erwin whispered, his blue eyes apologetic along with a gentle smile as he ruffled the white mare's mane. Elaeth had always been more attached to him than Cadeyrn.

'' I'm sorry. ''

They stared at him silently, before they both continued to eat and slowly drift away from him in their own pace. They were beautiful. Far too precious to be in his care, as every one else had left him. Erwin had never planned to own horses, not before he passed by these two foals in the market many years ago, treated badly by their previous owner. 

Suddenly, Cadeyrn reacted to something. She pointed her ears in the direction of the lonely, empty fields. A low sound was heard from far away. She neighed, many times as if she saw a threat. Elaeth didn't seem to notice, or care.

Loud yells was still heard from far away. As Erwin's blue eyes looked at the green field in front of him a limping figure soon seized his attention. The person was either badly hurt og drunk he figured, as he wobbled with unsteady movements. He needed help. Erwin ran into the stable and caught the saddle and bridle before he saddled up Elaeth and climbed up on the mare, before he let her in galopp to the mystic person. 

As closer he got, the figure looked more and more well-known.  
It was that thief, Levi. 

'' Levi ? '', he tried, carefully. 

The man didn't respond. 

Erwin slowly closed up their distance, and the nearer he got the more he could see. He stopped when he only were some meters away from his fallen body. His eyes widened, a shock had awakened in him as he finally saw the arrow that was stuck in his leg, and then the short man collapsed in front of him. 

The blonde threw himself of the horse and ran to the other man, he chrounched in front of him and turned him around so he could lay on his back. His eyes were closed. "Levi. ", Erwin repeated himself a few times, staying calm as he tried to shake his body slightly in order to get a reaction, but it seemed useless. A good thing was that he was breathing, but the wound in his leg was more frightening. 

He sighed heavily and looked around to see if anyone else was there, he had heard yells before but it didn't seem like anyone was nearby at this moment. Erwin chose to take the thief with him, and swooped him easily up in his arms. He put him on the horse, and sat up behind him, before they galopped back to the castle. 

\--

Heavy rain hammered at the windows, it was calming in a way. It made you appereciate the warm house you had. As there were far too many homeless who didn't have the same opportunity, and sometimes, the weather could be merciless.  
The thief woke up in a dark room, with a heavy headache as accompany. The only thing that gave him a source to see was the candle at the bedroomtable beside him and the light from another room who squeezed it's way through a slightly open door. He sat up in the bed quickly, wondering where he was. This couldn't be some kind of prison. Or could it? 

The arrow in his leg was gone, and a fabric was tightly wrapped around his wound to prevent it to bleed. It still hurt as hell though, and he doubted he would be able to use it properly for some time. Still, he didn't resist to get up on his feet. He threw the warm, wool blankets aside and jumped off the bed. Unsuprisingly, a jolt of pain shot through his body as the hurt leg had to support his weight, not a sound left his lips though, he was too tough for that. That's what he told himself atleast. 

Limping and struggling, he dragged himself to the door, almost like a hurt bird who tried to fly with one wing. It didn't go so successfully, and neither gracefully, however, he managed to get to there.  
He could tell that he wasn't alone. In the other room, people was heard. A deep, but calm male voice spoke, with a more melodic voice as a accompany. Slowly, he peeked through the opening, and two known siluettes was sighted. Shivers went down his spine, as he got to realize that he was in the house of the blonde man he had attempted to steal from earlier, Erwin. Not enough with that, he sat with the brown haired person he had met in the town earlier. He didn't know if he should be frightened or not. They weren't people he knew, and he didn't know if they knew about him either, or what he had done. If they did, he was a dead man.  
Levi backed off slowly, and looked around in the room. There were windows, luckily. He was in no condition to run away and live on his own, as he barely could walk, but if he remembered right, the noble who owned this place had horses he could steal.  
They laughed, and hadn't noticed that he was about to escape. He opened the creeking window, the rain drowned the sound so they could barely hear, and then he climbed upon it awkwardly and slow, beforte he landed on the muddy ground unsteady. He almost fell, but somehow managed to keep his balance. 

It had barely gone some seconds, and the rain had already soaked his clothes. It wasn't exactly warm outside either, but still he kept going towards the horses. Shivering and limping, he walked in a slow tempo. The bridle hang on a wall nearby the paddock, which had some kind of shelter. He grabbed the one closest to him, and then turned around to look at the windows to the living room, which were almost right behind him. The voices were louder, actually he hadn't heard them when he was outside, not before now. They were close. 

The outer door slowly opened, the two humans said their goodbye's before one of them walked out in the rain. Levi pressed himself against the wall and felt his heart beat crazily in his chest as he was taken off guard. He was weaker than usual, along with being dizzy and dense as he had lost an amount of blood. He hoped to blend away with the dark shadow that fell across the wall, and the person, known as Hange, didn't seem to know he was there. As they soon were out of the court and followed a path back to their town. 

He let out a relieved breath, as the door closed again. Hange was nowhere nearby now, so he sneaked upon the horses with the bridle, and the dark one immediately caught his attention. Cadeyrn hummed at him. " Shh ", Levi mumbled in an attempt to make the horse silent, not that it probably would work. Then he opened the gate, and approached the black mare. It was a long time ago since he had saddled up a horse, and ridden one for that sake, regardless, it wasn't that difficult this time either. In a few moments he had got the bridle on the mare, and walked her to the fence which he used to climb upon her. He stepped on one of the wooden pole's and threw himself on her back. 

She immediately neighed and reared, as she probably hadn't been ridden in quite a while, however, her loudness had awoken another attention. Levi panicked slightly, and looked towards the castle. There he met Erwin's sight. The man stared at him in shock, before he was soon out of sight again. Then, the door was torn up. " Levi! ", the blonde almost roared and ran towards him. Luckily, Cadeyrn was obedient and he was soon galopping out of the court, with Erwin shouting after him. Levi followed a small path which was the opposite of the one Hange had used earlier. He galopped at full speed in panick as he felt quite helpless, and he wasn't too sure on this horse either.

He couldn't see anything, it was dark everywhere. He could barely see the path in front of him, which he didn't know where it led him. They galopped on the path in the field for a long time, before it suddenly came to a dead end, and the forest approached them. Since he probably had securely escaped from Erwin now, he let the mare cool down for a while in a slow trot, it wasn't completely safe to ride in the forest at night either. It was quite a large one, and he had no idea of where he was, but not too far away, the sound of galopping hooves from another horse approached them. 

"Fuck", he mumbled as he felt the panick build up again, he attempted to get Cadeyrn in galopp again but she was worn out. He attempted to kick her in the sides, but she still refused and only acted against him with stopping completely. It didn't seem like luck was on his side anymore, as the other horse was very close now. 

Levi jumped off the mare, the landing sent a new shock of pain from his leg, which this time made him lose his balance. He fell, and struggled with getting up again. His body was weak as fuck as he hadn't eaten anything either. He breathed heavily, and couldn't even run anymore, so he continued to walk clumsily. He heard a trotting horse right behind him, and was about to turn around to see if it was the dark mare, before the collar of his shirt was grabbed violently by a tall, dark shadow on a white horse. Levi tried to get away from the grip, with no luck, and only ended up being roughly dragged closer. 

" You are coming with me. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in one year omg.. bUT YEAH here it is, the third chapter. I suddenly got the urge to write again, and weirdly enough it was more tempting after [SPOILER] Erwin died in the manga, I wanted him to live sooo I'll let him live in this fanfic. I also suck at writing long chapters so you have to just deal with that for a while..


End file.
